


Technicolor

by layersofart (layersofsilence), starmaki (themirrordarkly), themirrordarkly



Series: You Live Your Life In Technicolor [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Actors, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Captain America Steve Rogers, Celebrities, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff, Hollywood, Let's Make a Movie, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Shrunkyclunks, Social Media, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layersofsilence/pseuds/layersofart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/starmaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been cast as Captain America in an up and coming film. In researching the part, Bucky comes face to face with the living legend over a sushi lunch. Steve is uncomfortable about his life being portrayed on the silver screen. But it is part of the course of being famous and an icon. Meeting the actor who is to portray him, Steve is both annoyed and intrigued by the man. One meeting should have been enough, but Steve keeps finding excuses to see him again. All to help with the movie, he keeps telling himself. Steve was such a bad liar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic for the Shrunkyclunks Big Bang! I hope you enjoy! This will be the first story of a two part series that will be connected.^_^ I never wrote Shrunkyclunks before, but hit on this idea and it expanded from there. XD
> 
> I like to thank layersofsilence for the two art pieces they made for this fic! I absolutely love them and the first one will be in the 1st chapter! And also will feature them both in an extra chapter at the end.
> 
> And thank you to the Shrunkyclunks BB mod for putting this all together!

“Go.”

“But what if I am needed?” Steve Rogers asked. He was cornered by Sam Wilson and Clint Barton after his morning run. He didn’t even get to towel off, before they pounced like eager puppies. They were standing on both sides of him. It sounded like stereo.

“Then we'll call you,” Sam said.

“Send a Quinjet,” Clint said.

“Really, just go.” Sam crossed his arms.

“But…” Steve tried to get a word in edgewise. He draped the towel he was using to wipe the sweat off his face around his neck.

“They are shooting a movie of your life. Aren't you a little curious about it?” Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“And who will be playing you?” Clint added.

Steve brushed passed them and headed to the communal kitchen.

“Well, the meeting is to get a little more insight than the book.” Steve opened the refrigerator and grabbed a sports drink before shutting the door and turning around. “And the actor who will be playing Captain America, me, wants to meet me, personally.”

Steve didn't understand why he had to fly all the way out to California when meeting in New York would be more convenient for him. But apparently, the lead actor’s publicist, Ms. Lewis, said that it wouldn't be possible as Mr. Barnes was in the middle of a tight schedule shooting for another movie. But for his inconvenience, they would arrange first class seating on a private jet. And a stay at a five-star hotel at no cost to him. No cost but his time, and that was a precious commodity to Steve. Being an Avenger was not a nine-to-five job. He never knew when he might be needed. There was no downtime.

“Don't you want it to be accurate?” Sam asked.

“It doesn't matter.” Steve shook his head and uncapped the drink. “They've been making comics on my life and a TV series in the 70s and another movie in the 80s all before I was found--my input doesn't matter.” Steve took a swig of the orange drink.

“But now you have that opportunity.” Sam pointed out.

“It’s inspired by Peggy Carter's memoir. The script was written from it. I don't know what more I can say that Peggy hasn’t.” Steve shrugged. “And…”

Sam cut him off. “Excuses, man. Just go see what it's all about. “

“Stay a week, take some downtime,” Clint chimed in.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Steve tossed his sweaty towel at Clint’s face.

Steve wasn’t totally thrilled to have a movie made of his life, but there is little he could do about it at this point, so he decided the best course of action was to be accessible for the movie. With Sam’s and Clint’s not so gentle nudging.

* * *

 

So Steve found himself in the lobby of the Viceroy L’ Ermitage Beverly Hills booked in the presidential suite. He was waiting for his limo after dumping off his luggage in his room. The suite was extravagant to say the least. _For Christ sakes_ there was even a fireplace! The theme was burnished gold and creams with a splashes of blues and greens.The living room was made for entertainment with the large sectional sofa, plush chairs, huge flat screen tv and wet bar. That was just one room. The bedroom was did in rich golds and blues, and the king sized bed was enough to even shallow up his large frame in pillow top softness. And there was a kitchen, fully stocked he could see, incase he didn't feel like leaving the suite and wanted to cook for himself.

He was thinking of a downgrade in accommodations, but he didn't want to come off as ungrateful to the studio for giving him the red carpet treatment. But they didn't need to go through all the fuss if he was just staying the day. He knew he’d be disappointing Sam and Clint, but he was itching to be back in New York the minute the plane landed.

A meeting was arranged at a Japanese restaurant, the Nobu Malibu. Which of course, he was in Beverly Hills and the restaurant was in Malibu. _Which made perfect sense_ . This meant there was a lot of driving back and forth in a rented limo. The traffic was terrible. It's not like he could walk as he’d do in New York. In California, you had to drive everywhere because everything was so laid out--for miles. The GPS said it would take 40 minutes to drive there, but it took better part of an hour. Steve started reading a _short_ novel, ‘War and Peace’, on his phone as he sat back for the ride.

Once he arrived, Steve took a seat at the bar, ordering mineral water as he waited. He’d arrived first. He felt conspicuous as he pulled down his baseball cap over his aviator sunglasses. It’s not that they might not get celebrities at this locale, but he doubted Captain America was something of the norm. He hunched his shoulders to appear smaller and shrink into the background.

The restaurant was quite elegant, all bright and open with ornately shaped trees to give it a look as he was in a garden. It was pine, teak and sunlight. The windows floor to ceiling with a large expansive patio deck to lounge or eat closer to water. And the ocean was right there. The sand and blue, the salt water scent of the ocean drifting on a warm breeze. The view was breathtaking.

He turned his head from the ocean view just as the most devastatingly handsome man walked passed the hostess station. Steve cracked the glass he was holding, because _holy_ _shit!_ The man was gorgeous as he strolled in like he owned the place.

And then there was the dawning horror, because _this_ was James Barnes. And that he’d have to speak to this man without sounding like a squeak toy.

He looked like a dream all soft and casual, wearing white slacks and a cream colored sweater that stretch across broad shoulders. Blue frame sunglasses hid his eyes, his hair brushed around his collar. It sounded cliche to Steve, but time slowed as the man was a walking wet dream like he just got off a photoshoot in the Riviera, all relaxed, tan and extremely sexy. The photograph he had of James Barnes paled in comparison. The man was 10 times better looking in person. No, 20 times.

Steve frowned, shaking to clear his head. Why was he affected by just seeing him in person. It’s not like he hasn’t met attractive people before, but there was something about Barnes that had his eyes drawn to him, like a magnet. The heat of a blush ran down Steve’s neck. He was either blushing or he was breaking out in a rash. The inner embarrassment had him clasp the back of his neck, as if that could hide the blush. He had to pull it together. It was motifying he was acting this way, like  a starry-eyed teenager. Steve’s brow furrowed even more as he scowled.

James’s publicist he presumed, Ms. Darcy Lewis was right at his heels. When he finally tore his gaze off Barnes, he noticed her. In sensible low heels, slim black pedal-pushers, and black top, with a colorful orange printed blazer, her hair a riot of loose curls, and a pair of horned rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

They both noticed him and made a beeline toward him. Steve set down the leaking glass of water.

“Hi, James Barnes.” He held out his right hand to shake, and tilted his head toward the woman. “Darcy Lewis, my right arm. You talked already.”

Steve numbly took James’s hand giving it a firm shake. “Steve. Steve Rogers.” He managed to say without his tongue tripping up. And nodded a greeting to Darcy. “My pleasure, Ms. Lewis.”

“Mr. Rogers, it’s amazing to finally meet you. You can let go and shake my hand now.” She put her hand out.

Steve reluctantly released James's hand and shook Ms. Lewis's hand briefly.

“I’m not really a part of this meeting,” Darcy said with a smile. “I'm just a buffer, if needed. I’ll be by the bar getting toasted on Peach Gin Fizzes and nibbling on salad. And to catch up on some work.” She patted her shoulder sling bag. “You won’t know I’m here. I’ll be _‘invisible’.”_ Darcy air quoted the word invisible.

“Knock ‘em dead.” She gave James’s a peck on the cheek, while squeezing his left arm. “My baby is getting all muscle-ly.”

James rolled his eyes. “Tell that to my closet, my suits don't fit anymore.”

“I’ll make a note for an appointment for some fittings. You have that premiere invite this weekend.”

James turned to Steve and shrugged. “See, my ‘right arm’. I don't know what I’d do without her.”

“It’s cause I love you, baby.” She winked. “And you pay me bank.” Darcy gave a little finger wave bye before making her way to the bar.

“I do like to sincerely apologize for not getting here before you," James said. "I was unavoidably held up by a few autographs and selfies with some fans at the studio.” James lead him outside to one of the patio tables. The fresh air and the spectacular view eased some of the tension that was building in Steve’s shoulders. And it helped get his head together after the initial reaction to Barnes.

“Steve? Can I call you Steve?” James asked as they settled into the chairs.

Steve nodded, mutely.

“You can lose the hat and sunglasses. No one's going to care here. I mean Robert Redford could walk in right now and no one will look twice, so you can relax.” James smiled as he pushed up his own sunglasses into hair.

_And...wow._ _Just wow._ James’s eyes reflected the sky, so clear and blue. They were beautiful. Steve could stare into them forever. He fumbled with his hat taking it off. And slipped his glasses into his front shirt pocket of his polo shirt.

“I'm really glad you could take the time to fly out here,” James said. “I'm excited to meet you about this. Is there's any questions you have for me? I know it must seem weird to have a movie treatment of your life and legacy beginning done, but I’m 110% on your side to sensitively portray you with--the essence of you as I am definitely not you.” James gave out a low chuckle that shot a tingle through Steve. “But I look forward to the challenge and getting to meet you, I might get some insight about you that wasn't in the book.” James picked up his menu while studying Steve’s reaction.

It sounded a little too pat and rehearsed. Which meant James was maybe a touch nervous in meeting with him too. He was just definitely better at hiding it then Steve.

As they ordered and waited for the food to arrive they talked some. Mostly about where Steve grew up and that he was a sickly skinny kid with a knack for getting into fights. Nothing that James couldn’t find out from other sources. James’s laser focus on him was a bit unnerving with those blue eyes. But he was genuinely listening to every word, injecting ever now and then for clarification or confirming a tidbit of knowledge.

“So you liked getting your face punched?” James asked.

“Not necessarily.” Steve shrugged. “But I couldn't let things stand if it needed to be said or defended.”

“Never grew out of that?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“No, just maybe more cynical, maybe? I was very idealistic as a young man.”

“You are still young.”

“But I feel older.” Steve gave a lopsided smile, ducking his head briefly. “What I experienced, the war and now. I think I changed some.”

It was at that moment James’s phone vibrated, a little whining hum. James’s looked who was calling. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” And he sincerely appeared sorry, but Steve physically felt deflated.

James’s texted a reply, as Steve rubbed his index finger over his thumbnail for the lack of anything better to do. After the call, James’s switched the subject to art. Asking about his sketches he’d seen before in the archives. As Steve was in the middle of talking about the Federal Art Project or FAP, the phone buzzed again. It happened two more times before the food came. Steve wanted to grab that phone and chuck it into the ocean.

Somehow, the dazzling haze surrounding, one James Barnes, was being lifted. He was irritated with Barnes and his stupid phone.

James dug into the baby artichoke salad and several lobster tacos, like he was famished. He washed it down with a Yuzu Kumquat Cooler which was an alcohol free-version he got the bartender to make for him. James mentioned earlier that he couldn't  have alcohol as he’s in a strict eating regimen for his role. He already had gained 30 pounds bulking up. Hearing, that Steve imagined James shirtless. And his brain went off line for a minute. Steve was annoyed with himself, that he still thought he was mouthwatering attractive, after all the rude interruptions. Steve needed to get his priorities straight.

Steve poked at his Poke Bowl that had various types of fresh fish, onion, cucumber and seaweed in it. He was just moving the pieces around. His super soldier appetite somehow missing. Steve ordered it from one of the waiter’s suggestions, but after it was set in front of him he realized raw fish wasn't really his favorite, but he was also distracted by one, James Barnes.

“Is it not to your liking?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Steve gave a tight lipped polite smile.

“That is not a ringing endorsement. I didn’t suggest one of my favorite restaurants so you couldn’t enjoy the food. Let me get you something else. The ocean trout with spinach will melt in your mouth.” James waved down the waiter and order the dish.

“In the meantime…” James hovered a pair of chopsticks over Steve’s bowl. “Can I snag one?”

“Be my guest.” And James plucked a white piece of sushi which could have been either founder or squid and popped it in his mouth and chewed. It had to be flirting, because it was _sexy as hell!_ The collar of his shirt was suddenly too tight.

I mean _how_ was chewing his fish sexy?

After the interview Steve felt that James was all wrong for the role to play him, with him being a social butterfly and texting during the talk. And being too damn beautiful! James gave Steve a look serious. “You want to see the early mockup of the movie poster?”

“Sure.”

James turned his phone to him so he could see. “They're lightening my hair for this. I’m going blond.” James gave a cheeky grin.

Steve studied the photo. _Jesus, that profile._ Steve’s eyes widen a bit. That jawline alone could cut glass. His eyes flickered up to James to compare. This same man with the soft scruff, bright smile and softly curling hair was also the man in the poster appearing stonic and serious...with that jaw. Steve mouth went dry. Steve took a sip of his water to help.

“So you want a copy? I can get you a full sized one. But in the meantime, I can send you that to your phone.”

“I...no?”

“No?” James’s face fell a fraction, before recovering.

Steve cleared his throat. Seeing the light fade briefly from the other man’s eyes, did something to Steve’s insides. A tiny knot twisted there. “I mean, yes. Tony would get a kick out of it.” Steve scanned the credits. “Samuel L. Jackson?”

“The one and only. It’s an honor to work with him. And I’d be lying if I wasn't a bit starstruck when he first walked on the set.”

The more Steve looked at the poster, the more real it became. This was happening. And from the big names on the billing. a big money production. Not the b-movie treatment from the 80s.

“So this is really happening.”

“Yep, and I want you to be a part of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Unofficially? A consultant. Officially, a cameo. A walk on.”

“Will I have lines?”

“Not necessarily, but a crowd shot, possibly. Would you be interested?”

“That is something I have to think on, with my schedule.”

“Right, of course. But I’d like you to visit the set regardless. It is an open invite. I’ll get you a pass forwarded to your hotel.”

“Will I get to met Hayley Atwell?”

“Absolutely! She is hilarious. The funniest person I know. It’s going to be hard keeping a straight face when I’m running my lines with her.”

James bluetoothed the photo to him and then asked to exchange numbers. “I promise I won't spam you with too many questions.”

Steve nodded.

“Also let me enter my instagram and twitter to yours, so we’re following each other.”  

The man was a whirlwind of energy, and it was sucking Steve into its vortex. Steve couldn't say no. And deep down he didn't want to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poke Bowls are not serviced at Nobu Malibu. It's one of my embellishments. :)


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve got to his hotel room he had to call Sam and tell him his misgivings.

“I just don't know if he is the right guy to play me?” Steve was putting the microwave popcorn in, and setting the timer.

“Why, because he doesn't put on a onesie and run off to fight aliens?”

“No...I don't know why I thought you'd be on my side with this.”

“I am on your side; it's just you met the guy for like, what, 2 hours? Maybe?”

“Okay, okay, maybe I’m being a little judgemental.”

“A little?”

“But he’s soo Hollywood.” Steve couldn't tell Sam that he was ogling the guy. Steve really needed to fix that. But it would be too embarrassing to jack one's self off to the guy that was going to be you--in a movie. It was just weird. But, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

“Tell you what, go through the guy’s filmography. Watch some of his work and see how you feel about it.”

“You talked me into it.” Steve actually thought it was a great idea, and something to do instead of watching, ‘Dancing with the Stars’.

Steve got his bowl of buttered popcorn ready and a 2 liter of Coca-Cola, before settling down.

He found this limited miniseries from a few years ago. It had an ensemble cast, it was about politics. Or a family that was involved in politics. “Political Animals”.

As Steve watched the show, he found out the character James was playing was the only family member not interested in politics. He was an outsider to his own family. Gifted musically, sensitive, snarky and openly gay. And as he watched, he saw the downward spiral of this young man, trying so hard, but failing to beat his addictions. He wore his heart on his sleeve, only to have it crushed heartless.

Steve couldn't stop the tears running down his face. He was sniffling and hiccuping into his popcorn. Rubbing his eyes with his greasy buttered fingers. _Oh god._ _Let him be happy._

 

Steve called Sam afterward.

“I hate you.” He didn't sound too convincing with the sniffling.

“So which one did you watch?”

“Political Animals. Why didn't you warn me?” Steve whined.

“Ah, yeah that one. He was nominated for a Emmy for that.”

“He didn't win?” Steve just had his beating heart ripped out of his chest watching that show.

“Nope.”

“He should've won.” Steve said, blowing his nose into his sleeve.

* * *

 

He got a text from James the next day.

 

**Barnes** : Steve, I need some shield throwing tips

**Rogers** : How can I help? And hi, by the way.

**Barnes** : Hi! I just jumped right in :p

Did James just stick out his tongue at him? Yeah, he did.

**Rogers** : I sent a copy of the poster to Tony. He said you look better in the suit, then I do.

**Barnes** : I don't know about that. I am not shaped like a Dorito

**Rogers** : A what?

**Barnes** : Dorittoo

**Rogers** : :)

**Barnes** : Did you crack a smile!? Life goals!

**Rogers** : I do smile sometimes

**Barnes** : Yeah, I know. You blind people with those pearly whites :D

**Barnes** : So about those tips. Are you free this afternoon?

**Rogers** : Yeah

**Barnes** : Come to studio lot B. I’ll make sure your waved through

**Rogers** : Cya later, James

**Barnes** : Bucky. Call me Bucky cause we're texting buddies now :)

**Rogers** : Bye Bucky  

**Barnes** : Later!


	3. Chapter 3

The man was a completely shallow, narcissistic ass-hole. Because who shared workout selfies and videos of himself shirtless, sweaty and extremely sexy? With a smirk and eyeroll as if it wasn't all cleverly staged for optimum sensualness. Steve imagined licking the salty sweat that was collecting in Bucky’s clavicle. He couldn't stop staring. There was something obviously wrong with his brain that he kept ogling this idiot. Maybe that last mission would a building fell on him at something to do with it. Because who was the real, idiot? Him.

_Look what this role made me do. Cap? #CaptainAmericaMovie #workingout #sweatout #nocigarettesforme_

The caption was under the posted video. James Barnes shirtless looking buff with define abs and thick upper arms as he went through a montage of various workouts cut into a short video. And Steve could admire each defined muscle straining and working and it was illegal. It was totally-- _Illegal_. Steve was like one million other fans drooling over the video. Captain America didn’t drool. It was very un-Captain America. However, Steve did. He did a quick check make that 6 million followers. Steve or really Captain America had 10 million but who was counting.

But there Steve was watching each rep in the short 20 second video, hanging on to each second, which seemed like a lifetime as if his very breathing depended on it. Steve’s pulse jumped as Bucky licked his lips during one rep. And that self-aware shy smile in the beginning, it looped to that and Steve froze the image. Why, why was he doing this to himself? It was plainly obvious he was very attracted to James “Bucky” Barnes--fashion icon, movie star, breaker of fans hearts like a million other people. He wanted to know what he looked like without his shirt, and now he did, as well as several other million people. It just was all superficial, scratch the surface and he’d find nothing but a bottle of Don Perrier and designer Boss clothes. But that wasn’t true, was it? These last few days he got to know Bucky, and he was more complicated than that.

But...but...he wanted to tap that. It was crude and plain, but hormones did funny things to one's head and body. Steve under all the patriotic flag-waving hype was a man, a man that was in full lust. He was experimentally supposed to be a super soldier, the perfect human in peak physical condition, and he had perfectly working functioning parts that needed attention, namely his dick.

Steve had always been discreet, a throwback when in the past he'd be interested for his attraction to men. Back alleys and clubs that catered to queers if he could afford the fees. Being with a group was safer than being alone. But the raids were always something to watch for. He was always watching his back.

But now there was a club or two that he occasionally went to for a hookup or that is what they called now or still quickies in his book. But it was very unfulfilling, and it was just awkward. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sex it, and it was affecting his brain. He stared at James. He had to get the other man out of his system. Steve just had to find out if Bucky was interested in men.

* * *

 

Steve found himself visiting Bucky's home in Malibu. Which, of course he lived there. He asked Ms. Lewis for Bucky address. He dropped a text to Bucky that he was coming over. He didn't elaborate, because he had no real reason to see him. But he needed to.

The ocean’s long private white sand beaches, different from the crowded, dirty Coney Island beach. The ocean bluer, the view unobstructed by freighters a smaller fishing boats. The whole area was too quiet away from the city and the continuous  thrum of the populism. He might go a little stir crazy with the quieter spread of space. The next neighbor was a good 400 yards away, not a quick short walk and a knock the next door neighbor's apartment door. He made his way up the long curving drive in his rented motorcycle past a tennis court and  manicured lawns with at least two acres of mature fruit trees and a small grove of avocado trees to a stately 2-story home. And stopped at the rotunda drive near the front door. There was lush palm trees and a water fountain. A modern art sculpture with the water flowing down in rivulets. He was buzzed in at the gate down by the road without any reply on the intercom Steve had yet to see any person, but a few seagulls and squirrels. All but a spectacular panoramic view of the ocean which is frankly breathtaking. When he cut the engine, that was when the front door opened with Bucky stepping out into the sun. His hair gleamed with golden highlights, his toned arms lightly tan, his face unfairly handsome. He epitomized a glowing Adonis, while Steve was Zeus and wanted to whisk him away. Steve shook that guilty pleasure thought from his head. Because, really Zeus?

Because every time he saw Bucky his brain short-circuited.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Bucky frowned.

“Yes.” Steve stood stiffly in the foyer. No use in lying. Bucky had seen through that.

“Why?” Bucky wore a fitted white t-shirt and painted on skinny jeans with bare feet and finger-combed hair looking like a runaway model slumming in his mansion. Which basically was what he was doing.

“I have a lot of my mind.” Steve deflected the question. He didn't want to get into the details. And make the other man wary of his presence.

“Ah, well welcome. I didn’t expect visitors today so if you see the morning dishes on the counter or my jacket tossed on the ottoman that is me guilty as charged.” He raised his hand up and then pointed to his chest.

“If it's not conveni…” Steve was waved off that thought by Bucky’s hand.

“Noooo, of course not. I love to chat with you some more.” Bucky grinned. “About the movie.”

“Yes, the movie.” Steve clung to that line.

Steve was led into a large room that was nicely appointed, a home decorators dream. And at down on a cushioned chair and there was for Bucky too set across from him.

“Let me get you something. What would you like?”

“It doesn't matter.” Steve shrugged.

“I just was going to make some chai. I'll make you a cup too.”

Bucky wandered off into the vast expanse of house, presumably towards the kitchen. He would think our house this large would have some type of staff. But maybe it was only on certain days.

A warm fuzzy body leaped onto the chair and made his way into his lap. Curious green eyes peered up at him, taking in this stranger obviously in its chair. Little needled claw poked at his jeans, but it was out of curiousness and not to slip off leg. Steve held out his hand, and the orange and white cat head-butted his palm and somehow Steve smiled at that, as he carefully rubbed with fingers crossed the neck and in between his forehead. The cat seem to like that, twitching its ears, eyes closing into half slits.

Bucky made his way back carrying too hot steaming mugs of chai and place one on a nearby table. And sat down with one himself, curling up a little like the cat that was sitting on Steve's lap. He never quite acquitted this man with being a cat. But the feline like movements which were smooth and agile, and the quirk of the lips gave him a cat like aura. Blowing on the contents of the cup, he took a sip.

A blissful sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and smiled wide. “Perfect. I added a little spice to it. I hope you like it.”

Steve took the other cup, reaching so he did not jostle the cat too much and tentatively sipped on it too. It was delicious and smooth going down his throat with a touch of nutmeg and ginger to round out the smooth flavor.

“So you have a cat?” Steve arched his eyebrow as he ran his hand over the warm body heating up his leg as he balanced the cup in his other hand. He  didn't know why it seemed strange. Many people had pets, but he didn't quite this man taking the time or care to have a pet in his busy life. Steve knew he didn't have the time for pets and felt awkward around them. He knew with his life, missions, saving the world once a month he didn't have time to cater to another animal whims and be there for them emotionally and comfort them. He was a little emotionally bankrupt if he admitted to himself, having a hard time getting close to people. He had a few friends Sam, Clint, Tony, Natasha and he had acquaintances but he didn't have to care for them.

“Oh yes, two actually.” Bucky smiled. She seems she seems to like you. She is a good judge of character.” He took another sip and relaxed, pulling his bare feet up on the chair, like it was an easy yoga move. “That’s Peanut,” He said, nodding to the orange and white Calico. “The other is a Persian that's lurking about; he shy with strangers.”

“What's his name?”

“Butterball.”

“What?”

“So yes, Peanut Butter. I thought it was clever for about a minute.” Buck smiled, then threw back his head laughing his eyes crinkling.

“That's a terrible pun.”  Steve shook his head chuckling. He couldn't believe that this man could be so corny. Unfortunately, he founded that more attractive.

“Oh well you'll hear more if you stick around.” Bucky smiled over the rim of his cup. “You're not allergic are you?”

“No.”

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting your immune to just about everything?”

“As far as I know but I do remember allergies.”

“As a kid I had asthma myself. I hadn't had a flare-up in years. But have a fairly healthy lifestyle now but for the smoking booze and sex.” Bucky laughed and was it a joke or part of the truth? Steve didn't know Bucky well enough to know the difference.

“Are you acting now?” Steve asked.

“I wish, no can't be on 24/7 like that. This is me or basically a side of me because I'm multifaceted, different people see a different me. I studied at Juilliard and then a study program overseas at the Royal Theater. And here we are in the vocation I went to college for.  So wasn't discovered or not taking acting classes. I've been working for this my entire life. Working my ass off. And to find success in something that was my dream feels pretty damn good sometimes. And here you are Steve Rogers, Captain America, in my living room, petting my cat and having a cup of chai that I made. Life can be quite unexpected but happy things can come to you if you strive hard enough to accomplish them. I like to challenge myself, not be complacent. I think that drive I didn't lose since I was a kid.”

“And…” Because after that little speech Steve was curious what Bucky’s point was, or maybe he knew the point already. Bucky wasn't as shallow as he first thought. Steve didn't like making wrong snap judgements even if he never vocalized them outloud. Well, he did mentioned it to Sam what a little asshole Bucky was. But that assessment seemed unfair at the moment. He’ll allow himself to get to know Bucky more before he made another rash decision on compartmentalizing this man in a certain way.

“And I might not have met you if it wasn't in this position.” Bucky’s arm swept a gesture around the room. “If I let say was a waiter and living out of my car. Which I did.” Bucky looked pointed at him, raising an eyebrow. “But that is besides the point.”

“You're originally from the East Coast, aren’t you?” Steve said.

“Actually, Indiana. Moved to New York when I was 10 years old. Took years to lose the accent.”

“Yet, you live here.”

“Because you live closer to your job. I was doing a TV show up in Vancouver a few years back. California see more convenient than Queens.”

“You're from Queens?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. The  borough was next to Brooklyn. Not that you can take the subway there, but first going to Manhattan then back around again. Buses, the buses were terrible. Period. Ever since they got rid of the trolleys. Which was a crime in his book. The fact it was a crime, but there's nothing he could have done about it He was frozen in the ice Arctic when they got rid of all the trolleys.

“And your Brooklyn. Actually, lived there for a year. I feel almost bad I wasn't up in Bed-Stuy longer for my formative years.” Bucky smirked. “Almost. It was nice.”

“And how much did this house cost?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “If you have to ask you can't afford it, that's my motto. I let my realtor handled things. Wanna look around?”

“Sure.”

They did the short tour as Bucky put it starting with the room they were in off the entrance room. Which he noticed had a winding staircase that went up. The rooms opened up into various archways this first archway he was in had seating and panoramic floor-to-ceiling windows of the the ocean view and the dining area up a dias that had six chairs and table all around glass widows and the ceiling what look like it was pine. It was very open feeling of glass, chrome and wood. The estate had a resort-like quality to it as it had two separate guest suites with private balconies, kitchenettes and bathrooms. The main house had five bedrooms and five bathrooms, interior courtyard with a outdoor swimming pool and seating area, landscaped for private entertainment.The master suite had a spa, large walk-in closet, fireplace and walkout balcony leading to the a viewing tower with mountain and ocean views. Bucky marveled that it was one of his favorite places in the house. Up high overlooking everything, it felt closer to heaven and stars. One of the bedrooms was converted into a gym where Bucky admitted he’d been living most of the time between the shooting schedules. There was a wrap around deck with firepit which lead to the media room. The hugh kitchen with island and breakfast bar was somewhere along the way.

Steve lived at times in the Avenger Tower with all the luxuries that Stark put into it and still Steve was impressed. As there was no computers or Jarvis there to ask questions. The layout was open and functional, yet ready for entertaining. And lived in. As Steve noticed remanence of breakfast dishes and a container of chai sitting on the counter. Also a big fluff ball lapping water out of a bowl in the corner by the refrigerator.

“Butterball?”

“Yeah, he always knows where the food is. I swear he just lurks around the kitchen all day. Or ends up on my face in the morning. He is part cat, part Alien facehugger.”

The left the kitchen and Bucky waved his hand at stairs leading down. “That leads to the wine cellar. Which is boring. Okay, I’m lying it’s amazing, but we are on the shorten tour here and going down there could lead to another hour going over all the wine and my overabundant knowledge of said wine. So another time.”

Down another hallway with glass windows and Bucky was leading him into what he believed to be the master suite.

“And I saved the best for last. Don't mind the unmade bed.” As Bucky rapidly sidestep the obvious. This was his bedroom. And Steve somehow felt it was too private to be here. But the other man was more interested in showing the spa area out.

“Go in there.” Bucky nodded crossing his arms across his chest.

Steve stepped around him to get a better look and his jaw went slack, eye round.

“What the…” His voice trailed off was he did a 180 taking in the bathroom spa. It was unbelievable.

“It came with the place. It’s crazy, isn’t it? I call it my orgy shower.” Bucky chuckled behind him.

They were multiple shower heads, a dark grey granite obelisk with running water that was in the middle of what looked a shallow pool of water that cut in marble.

“ _That_ is your bathtub and shower?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up, his face giving this bewildered look.

“Yep. A bit much for one person. It’s more like a spa.”

After that Steve had to leave. Steve was warring with the contradictions he was feeling. He no longer was as certain in his plan. He actually liked Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Steve straddle his motorcycle before turning the key. Something he never did. He hesitated as he peered over his shoulder at Bucky. He was holding Butterball, his fingers fluffing the fur by the cat’s ears. And he was so goddamn gorgeous it hurt, but at that moment he also looked alone, lost, in that big, beautiful but empty house.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I have steaks marinating in the refrigerator.” Bucky cleared his throat, clear grey-blue eyes flickering at the sky. “Looks like rain.” The sky didn't have a cloud.

“Yeah, wouldn't want to ride back in a storm.” Steve looked down at his helmet in his hand. Somehow getting back to his hotel, back to New York wasn't the first thing on his mind. Bucky was. When did that shift happen? He was running toward something, something big and it was both scary and exciting.

“So stay, a bit. Kinda want to show off my cooking skills.” Bucky smiled before turning toward the open front door.

“I’d like that.” Steve set his helmet down and got off the bike. He followed Bucky inside and closed the door behind them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Art for fic by layersofsilence

**Author's Note:**

> Poke Bowls are not serviced at Nobu Malibu. It's one of my embellishments. :)


End file.
